Hinata en el País de las Maravillas
by Lifeless.Hinata
Summary: Respetando ESTRICTAMENTE la historia original


Bueno, es simplemente Alice in Wonderland pero a lo Naruto, respete muchisimo la historia original n nU..

Sayonara.. ¿Review?

* * *

Hinata empezaba ya a cansarse de estar sentada con su amiga a la orilla del río, sin tener nada que hacer: había echado un par de ojeadas al libro que su amiga estaba leyendo, pero no tenía dibujos ni diálogos. _«¿Y de qué sirve un libro sin dibujos ni diálogos?»_, se preguntaba Hinata.

Así pues, estaba pensando (y pensar le costaba cierto esfuerzo, porque el calor del día la había dejado soñolienta y atontada) si el placer de tejer una guirnalda de margaritas la compensaría del trabajo de levantarse y coger las margaritas, cuando de pronto saltó cerca de ella un chico conejo de blanco traje y ojos negros.

No había nada muy extraordinario en esto, ni tampoco le pareció a Hinata muy extraño ver a el chico conejo como se decía a sí mismo: _«¡Dios mío! ¡Dios mío! ¡Voy a llegar tarde!»_ (Cuando pensó en ello después, decidió que, desde luego, hubiera debido sorprenderla mucho, pero en aquel momento le pareció lo más natural del mundo).

Pero cuando el chico conejo se sacó un reloj de bolsillo del chaleco, lo miró y echó a correr, Hinata se levantó de un salto, porque comprendió de golpe que ella nunca había visto un chico conejo con chaleco, ni con reloj que sacarse de él, y, ardiendo de curiosidad, se puso a correr tras el conejo por la pradera, y llegó justo a tiempo para ver cómo se precipitaba en una madriguera que se abría al pie del seto.

Un momento más tarde, Hinata se metía también en la madriguera, sin pararse a considerar cómo se las arreglaría después para salir.

Al principio, la madriguera del chico conejo se extendía en línea recta como un túnel, y después torció bruscamente hacia abajo, tan bruscamente que Hinata no tuvo siquiera tiempo de pensar en detenerse y se encontró cayendo por lo que parecía un pozo muy profundo.

O el pozo era en verdad profundo, o ella caía muy despacio, porque Hinata, mientras descendía, tuvo tiempo sobrado para mirar a su alrededor y para preguntarse qué iba a suceder después. Primero, intentó mirar hacia abajo y ver a dónde iría a parar, pero estaba todo demasiado oscuro para distinguir nada. Después miró hacia las paredes del pozo y observó que estaban cubiertas de armarios y estantes para libros: aquí y allá vio mapas y cuadros, colgados de clavos. Cogió, a su paso, un jarro de los estantes. Llevaba una etiqueta que decía: MERMELADA DE NARANJA, pero vio, con desencanto, que estaba vacío.

No le pareció bien tirarlo al fondo, por miedo a matar a alguien que anduviera por abajo, y se las arregló para dejarlo en otro de los estantes mientras seguía descendiendo.

_«¡Vaya! »_, pensó Hinata. _«¡Después de una caída como ésta, rodar por las escaleras me parecerá algo sin importancia! ¡Qué valiente me encontrarán todos! ¡Ni siquiera lloraría, aunque me cayera del tejado!»_ (Y era verdad.)Abajo, abajo, abajo. ¿No acabaría nunca de caer?

-Me gustaría saber cuántas millas he descendido ya -dijo la chica en voz alta-.

Tengo que estar bastante cerca del centro de la tierra. Veamos: creo que está a cuatro mil millas de profundidad...

Como veis, Hinata había aprendido algunas cosas de éstas en la escuela ninja, y aunque no era un momento muy oportuno para presumir de sus conocimientos, ya que no había nadie allí que pudiera escucharla, le pareció que repetirlo le servía de repaso.

-Sí, está debe de ser la distancia... pero me pregunto a qué latitud o longitud habré llegado.

Hinata no tenía la menor idea de lo que era la latitud, ni tampoco la longitud, pero le pareció bien decir unas palabras tan bonitas e impresionantes. Enseguida volvió a empezar.

-¡A lo mejor caigo a través de toda la tierra! ¡Qué divertido sería salir donde vive esta gente que anda cabeza abajo! Los antipáticos, creo... (Ahora Hinata se alegró de que no hubiera nadie escuchando, porque esta palabra no le sonaba del todo bien.) Pero entonces tendré que preguntarles el nombre del estado. Por favor, señora, ¿estamos en Tokyo o en Kyoto?

Y mientras decía estas palabras, ensayó una reverencia. ¡Reverencias mientras caía por el aire! ¿Creéis que esto es posible?

-¡Y qué criatura tan ignorante voy a parecerle! No, mejor será no preguntar nada. Ya lo veré escrito en alguna parte.

Abajo, abajo, abajo. No había otra cosa que hacer y Hinata empezó enseguida a hablar otra vez.

-¡Temo que Neko-chan me echará mucho de menos esta noche ! (Neko-chan era la gata.) Espero que se acuerden de su platito de leche a la hora del té. ¡Neko-chan, guapa, me gustaría tenerte conmigo aquí abajo! En el aire no hay ratones, claro, pero podrías cazar algún murciélago, y se parecen mucho a los ratones, sabes. Pero me pregunto: ¿comerán murciélagos los gatos?

Al llegar a este punto, Hinata empezó a sentirse medio dormida y siguió diciéndose como en sueños: _«¿Comen murciélagos los gatos? ¿Comen murciélagos los gatos?»_ Y a veces: _«¿Comen gatos los murciélagos?»_ Porque, como no sabía contestar a ninguna de las dos preguntas, no importaba mucho cual de las dos se formulara. Se estaba durmiendo de veras y empezaba a soñar que paseaba con Neko-chan de la mano y que le preguntaba con mucha ansiedad: _«Ahora Neko-chan, dime la verdad, ¿te has comido alguna vez un murciélago?»,_ cuando de pronto, ¡cataplum!, fue a dar sobre un montón de ramas y hojas secas. La caída había terminado.

Hinata no sufrió el menor daño, y se levantó de un salto. Miró hacia arriba, pero todo estaba oscuro. Ante ella se abría otro largo pasadizo, y alcanzó a ver en él al Chico Conejo de Blanco, que se alejaba a toda prisa. No había momento que perder, y Hinata, sin vacilar, echó a correr como el viento, y llego justo a tiempo para oírle decir, mientras doblaba un recodo:

-¡Válganme mis orejas y bigotes, qué tarde se me está haciendo!

Iba casi pisándole los talones, pero, cuando dobló a su vez el recodo, no vio al Chico Conejo por ninguna parte. Se encontró en un vestíbulo amplio y bajo, iluminado por una hilera de lámparas que colgaban del techo.

Había puertas alrededor de todo el vestíbulo, pero todas estaban cerradas con llave, y cuando Hinata hubo dado la vuelta, bajando por un lado y subiendo por el otro, probando puerta a puerta, se dirigió tristemente al centro de la habitación, y se preguntó cómo se las arreglaría para salir de allí.

De repente se encontró ante una mesita de tres patas, toda de cristal macizo.

No había nada sobre ella, salvo una diminuta llave de oro, y lo primero que se le ocurrió a Hinata fue que debía corresponder a una de las puertas del vestíbulo. Pero, ¡ay!, o las cerraduras eran demasiado grandes, o la llave era demasiado pequeña, lo cierto es que no pudo abrir ninguna puerta. Sin embargo, al dar la vuelta por segunda vez, descubrió una cortinilla que no había visto antes, y detrás había una puertecita de unos dos palmos de altura. Probó la llave de oro en la cerradura, y vio con alegría que ajustaba bien.

Hinata abrió la puerta y se encontró con que daba a un estrecho pasadizo, no más ancho que una ratonera. Se arrodilló y al otro lado del pasadizo vio el jardín más maravilloso que podáis imaginar. ¡Qué ganas tenía de salir de aquella oscura sala y de pasear entre aquellos macizos de flores multicolores y aquellas frescas fuentes! Pero ni siquiera podía pasar la cabeza por la abertura. «Y aunque pudiera pasar la cabeza», pensó la pobre Hinata, _«de poco iba a servirme sin los hombros. ¡Cómo me gustaría poderme encoger como un telescopio! Creo que podría hacerlo, sólo con saber por dónde empezar.»_ Y es que, como veis, a Hinata le habían pasado tantas cosas extraordinarias aquel día, que había empezado a pensar que casi nada era en realidad imposible.

De nada servía quedarse esperando junto a la puertecita, así que volvió a la mesa, casi con la esperanza de encontrar sobre ella otra llave, o, en todo caso, un libro de instrucciones para encoger a la gente como si fueran telescopios. Esta vez encontró en la mesa una botellita _(«que desde luego no estaba aquí antes»_, dijo Hinata), y alrededor del cuello de la botella había una etiqueta de papel con la palabra _«BEBEME»_ hermosamente impresa en grandes caracteres.

Está muy bien eso de decir _«BEBEME»_, pero la pequeña Hinata era muy prudente y no iba a beber aquello por las buenas. _«No, primero voy a mirar», se dijo, «para ver si lleva o no la indicación de veneno.»_ Porque Hinata había leído preciosos cuentos de niños que se habían quemado, o habían sido devorados por bestias feroces, u otras cosas desagradables, sólo por no haber querido recordar las sencillas normas que las personas que buscaban su bien les habían inculcado: como que un hierro al rojo te quema si no lo sueltas en seguida, o que si te cortas muy hondo en un dedo con un cuchillo suele salir sangre. Y Hinata no olvidaba nunca que, si bebes mucho de una botella que lleva la indicación _«veneno»_, terminará, a la corta o a la larga, por hacerte daño.

Sin embargo, aquella botella no llevaba la indicación _«veneno»_, así que Hinata se atrevió a probar el contenido, y, encontrándolo muy agradable (tenía, de hecho, una mezcla de sabores a tarta de cerezas, almíbar, piña, pavo asado, caramelo y tostadas calientes con mantequilla), se lo acabó en un santiamén.

.............

-¡Qué sensación más extraña! -dijo Hinata-. Me debo estar encogiendo como un telescopio.

Y así era, en efecto: ahora medía sólo veinticinco centímetros, y su cara se iluminó de alegría al pensar que tenía la talla adecuada para pasar por la puertecita y meterse en el maravilloso jardín. Primero, no obstante, esperó unos minutos para ver si seguía todavía disminuyendo de tamaño, y esta posibilidad la puso un poco nerviosa. _«No vaya consumirme del todo, como una vela», se dijo para sus adentros. «¿Qué sería de mí entonces?»_ E intentó imaginar qué ocurría con la llama de una vela, cuando la vela estaba apagada, pues no podía recordar haber visto nunca una cosa así.

Después de un rato, viendo que no pasaba nada más, decidió salir en seguida al jardín. Pero, ¡pobre Hinata!, cuando llegó a la puerta, se encontró con que había olvidado la llavecita de oro, y, cuando volvió a la mesa para recogerla, descubrió que no le era posible alcanzarla. Podía verla claramente a través del cristal, e intentó con ahínco trepar por una de las patas de la mesa, pero era demasiado resbaladiza. Y cuando se cansó de intentarlo, la pobre niña se sentó en el suelo y se echó a llorar.

_«¡Vamos! ¡De nada sirve llorar de esta manera!»_, se dijo Hinata a sí misma, con bastante firmeza. _«¡Te aconsejo que dejes de llorar ahora mismo!»_ Hinata se daba por lo general muy buenos consejos a sí misma (aunque rara vez los seguía), y algunas veces se reñía con tanta dureza que se le saltaban las lágrimas. Se acordaba incluso de haber intentado una vez tirarse de las orejas por haberse hecho trampas en un partido de cróquet que jugaba consigo misma, pues a esta curiosa criatura le gustaba mucho comportarse como si fuera dos personas a la vez. «¡Pero de nada me serviría ahora comportarme como si fuera dos personas!», pensó la pobre Hinata. _«¡Cuando ya se me hace bastante difícil ser una sola persona como Dios manda!»_ Poco después, su mirada se posó en una cajita de cristal que había debajo de la mesa. La abrió y encontró dentro un diminuto pastelillo, en que se leía la palabra _«COMEME»_, deliciosamente escrita con grosella. «Bueno, me lo comeré», se dijo Hinata, «y si me hace crecer, podré coger la llave, y, si me hace todavía más pequeña, podré deslizarme por debajo de la puerta. De un modo o de otro entraré en el jardín, y eso es lo que importa.»Dio un mordisquito y se preguntó nerviosísima a sí misma: _«¿Hacia dónde? ¿Hacia dónde?»_ Al mismo tiempo, se llevó una mano a la cabeza para notar en qué dirección se iniciaba el cambio, y quedó muy sorprendida al advertir que seguía con el mismo tamaño. En realidad, esto es lo que sucede normalmente cuando se da un mordisco a un pastel, pero Hinata estaba ya tan acostumbrada a que todo lo que le sucedía fuera extraordinario, que le pareció muy aburrido y muy tonto que la vida discurriese por cauces normales.

Así pues pasó a la acción, y en un santiamén dio buena cuenta del pastelito.


End file.
